Combat spirituel
by HPasto
Summary: Quand Ewilan annonce sa rupture avec Salim, une nouvelle voie s'ouvre devant le jeune marchombre, celle de la souffrance. Os très court sans happy end
Ewilan avait les joues rouges et elle regardait ses doigts, qu'elle tripotait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse.

En face d'elle, Salim était droit comme un manche à balai.

Et il sentait le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

« -Je suis désolée, Salim. »

Il avait envie de lui cracher à la gueule, de la frappait, de l'embrasser… Il avait envie qu'elle arrête de parler, qu'elle se taise à jamais, il voulait qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague et que non, elle n'était pas en train de le quitter. Au lieu de cela elle en rajouté, encore et encore et le monde chavirer autour de lui.

« Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça… me mentir à moi-même… à toi Salim… »

Ewilan bafouillait, se perdait sans ses propos. Le regard toujours fixé sur ses mains, incapable d'affronter le regard son ex petit ami.

Alors que Salim, face à elle, demeurait droit, comme toujours, droit pour rester digne, droit pour ne pas tomber.

Les quelques mèche de cheveux sur son front luttaient contre le vent glacial d'Al Jeit mais son visage resta immobile, figé.

Et tout en lui pulsait, grognait, explosait.

C'est fini.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai… j'ai vraiment été sincère avec toi… je t'aimais Salim mais Liven… Liven est arrivé et tout a basculé… Je te demande pardon… »

Les mots d'Ewilan coulaient sur Salim, pénétrant chaque pores de sa peau et toutes les cicatrices sur son corps semblaient ouvertes à nouveau, son cœur était à vif, frappant contre sa poitrine d'une douloureuse et meurtrière mélodie.

Même si ses jambes continuaient de la porter, même si ses yeux reflétaient encore le visage de la fille qu'il aimait, même si son cœur battait douloureusement, il était mort.

« Ce qu'on a vécu ensemble était la plus belle chose pour moi… mais je rêve d'une autre vie, le dessin et toute ma vie et toi tu arpente la voie des Marchombres… Notre avenir ensemble ne peut pas perdurer sans que l'un de nous face des sacrifices et ça jamais je ne te laisserai sacrifier la voie pour moi, ou l'art du dessin pour toi… Salim, je ne t'aime plus… »

Etait-ce pour se persuader, se donner une excuse, ou était-elle honnête ?

Etait-ce un moyen de lui faire du mal pour qu'il se fasse une raison, une raison de le quitter sans trop de remords, ou était-ce réellement ce qu'elle ressentait ?

« Pardon… sincèrement, je te demande pardon mais je ne peux pas m'engager plus loin sur ce chemin avec toi.. »

Elle pleurait. La tête toujours baissée, ses doigts tordus, elle pleurait.

« Salim parle-moi s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te perdre tu restes toujours mon meilleur ami et je…

Tu as fait ton choix. Tu as bien fait.»

Unique phrase tiré du plus profond de son âme en un tir mortel.

Ewilan leva la tête et le regarda enfin. Ce qu'elle vit l'a fit presque sursauter. Une statue, figé dans le temps, figé dans la douleur et si son corps ne bougeait pas, si ses yeux avaient perdu de leurs éclats elle l'avait vue.

Elle l'avait vue cette lueur froide passé comme un éclair pour mourir aussi précipitamment dans ses yeux.

Le regard brun, une lueur froide puis le néant.

Le mépris dans la voix de Salim acheva silencieusement Ewilan qui avait perdu tout son courage.

« Merci d'avoir été honnête. »

Ewilan tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais l'air était si étouffant qu'aucun son ne sortait.

Salim tourna les talons.

Sans un regard derrière lui, il quitta la tour ou vivait Ewilan, vestige d'un amour qui n'avait jamais vraiment existé.

Tout était fini.

On lui avait brisé les deux jambes, et ce fut un miracle qu'il parvienne au lac sans se péter la gueule avant. Il marchait comme un équilibriste sur sa corde, à deux doigts de tomber dans le trou béant qui s'ouvrait sous chacun de ses pas.

Il regardait le lac, les yeux hagards, Il regardait l'immense étendue d'eau, perdu dans ses pensées, noyé dans sa douleur.

Et puis, elle était arrivée.

Elle s'était glissé près de lui, et alors les larmes qu'ils renoncé a délivré depuis sa rupture se mirent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues.

Puis alors qu'un bras passait dans son dos, il s'était effondré en pleurs, se réfugiant contre celle qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

Ellana.

« Pleure, ça te fera du bien. »

Alors il pleura.

Longtemps.

Une éternité…

Il pleura pour son amour perdu, il pleura pour tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour elle, sans rien regretté, il pleura pout ce qu'il subirait sans elle, pour cette méfiance qui se grefferait à son cœur, pour cette peur de l'engagement et de l'amour.

Il pleura pour sa vie passé, et son avenir qui avec les larmes et la douleur lui semblait de plus en plus floue.

Les larmes le brûlaient, son cœur était déchiré, avec elle il avait tout perdu.

Sa souffrance était telle que pendant quelque instant il oublia qu'il n'était pas seul.

Quand Ellana retira son bras autour de lui pour lui relever le visage, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle trouverait dans le regard de son élève autant de désespoir.

« Salim… Que deviennent les rêves qui se brisent ? »

Silence.

« Salim, que deviennent les rêves qui se brisent ? »

La voix d'Ellana était plus dure mais son visage était empli de tendresse.

Salim regarda Ellana, il savait où elle voulait en venir.

Tout devint plus clair, la douleur et la tristesse est un chemin bien trop sombre pour s'y perdre de son plein grès.

« Que deviennent les rêves qui se brisent ? »

Une dernière larme.

Grande inspiration.

« Le terreau des rêves à venir »

Sourire.

Espoir.

Ellana observa son élève avec attention, il avait surmonter tout les dangers pour Ewilan, sans jamais faillir.

Aujourd'hui il devait mener un combat encore plus grand pour elle et elle savait que encore une fois, il ne faillirai pas.

Quand elle se leva, Salim ne leva même pas la tête, son combat avait déjà commencé.


End file.
